


Another Lifetime

by haott94



Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: Age Difference, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Non-Explicit Sex, Non-Graphic Smut, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-04-21 00:38:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14273127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haott94/pseuds/haott94
Summary: *TITLE CHANGE (WAS "RUNNING WITH SCISSORS")* What if Marco didn't come back from Hekapoo's dimension? What if...Star didn't either?





	Another Lifetime

**Author's Note:**

> This idea has been with me for awhile and I wanted to write it out into a quick one shot. Please leave a comment for me if you like it; I will respond to everybody!

Marco looked at the scissors in his hands. Opening them, he could see his face reflected in one half, and then Star's face in the other. They were, in fact, two halves of the same whole. He had to admit, living without her had been hell for him. After sixteen years, he continued to miss the princess desperately, even after only knowing her for one year back on Earth.

Yet, he wasn't ready to give up the life he had built for himself here. The idea of all those years being thrown away like that...well, it made him sick. 

Suddenly, Marco thought of a solution.

"Star, stay with me here." Marco implored, taking hold of the girls hands. Star blushed vividly, Marco's appearance still new to her. "If it's only been a few minutes on Earth....we could stay here a lifetime and it wouldn't even be the next day on Earth or Mewni." Marco knelt down to look the girl in the eye; after all, he was now roughly a foot taller than her.

Star paused, considering this. A lifetime to live the way she wanted to, free from her royal duties. She and Marco could hang out and go on adventures all the time, no pressures from school, magic, or Mewni. But what about their family? Their friends?

Star realised that it was a win-win situation. They could stay here for five-hundred years and they'd still only be gone a few days on Earth. Star pressed her lips together. "Mmmm..." She tried to come up with negatives. 

There were none. 

Meanwhile, large brown eyes and a sexy six-pack were in front of her, begging her to agree. "You know, that's not such a bad idea Diaz...I think...I'm in." Star answered, surprising even herself. Marco stood and embraced the girl again, lifting her off the ground. Hekapoo and Nachos exchanged a knowing look and a smile. 

"I can't wait to tell you all about the past sixteen years. I'm going to show you everything!"

☆☆☆☆☆

The first few months passed easily. They travelled, Star adjusting to her new life on the road. She still had her wand, thankfully, which possessed enough magic to help them with their daily life. She had ditched her dresses for pants and tank tops, pulling her hair up most of the time. 

They would meet new people, fight villains, and explore new lands by day. By night they would roast meat and potatoes over a fire, and Marco would tell her stories of his travels that she had missed out on. They became even closer than before, perfectly happy with just being together.

Star looked up from her map, the setting sun shining brightly behind her golden head. "I think we made a wrong turn." The girl was perched behind Marco; both were riding on Nachos, Marco's loyal stead. Marco groaned, annoyed at the situation they were in. 

"But we turned left at that rock 50 meters back." He used Nachos' hornes to turn. Star sighed, shutting the map. Sometimes Marco could be so stubborn.

"We were supposed to keep going straight, I think." Star leaned forward on to Marco's muscular back and shut her eyes. She wrapped her petite arms around Marco's abdomen for security. Marco, though he was a grown man now, felt his cheeks heat. "That is what the sign said." Star murmured againat his skin. 

Marco grunted half heartedly. He really could not be mad. Their destination was a crap-shoot anyway. They were searching for a monster that had been taking and consuming young children in a nearby village. The bounty on the heart of the villain would earn them more gold than they would know what to do with.

However, the area they were headed towards was not a sure thing; they were simply going to the next town over to see if it would be targeted as well, but there was no garentee. "Are you tired?" Marco asked quietly. Star moaned as if to say yes. "Should we stop for the night?" The man offered. Star shook her head against his back.

"No, I'm okay, Marco." Star answered, tightening her grip. "Besides I can always take a nap on you, you're so much bigger than me now."

The Latina man flushed a deep vermilion. Though he was older now, and so much time had passed, the princess still had him wrapped around her finger. "I'm not that much different, Star--"

Suddenly, both Marco and Star were knocked off of Nachos. They fell into a tree near by, and Nachos flew up to attempt to rescue them. A large hand grasped the dragon mid-flight and threw it across the field. "Nachos!" Marco gasped, scrambling to get his footing. 

The same hand reached into the tree and grabed Star, pulling her out of the foliage. "STAR!" Marco screamed. He jumped onto some larger limbs, rising up higher until he could see above the forest. 

Towering high above the trees stood a monster with a body that looked like that of an elderly human, but whose face appeared to be that of a surpant. "It's a fucking demon." Marco grunted, pulling his sword from its sheath. 

Star struggled in the fist of the foe, trying to get her wand free. "Marco!!" Star gasped, her voice full of panic. "I can't get my wand!"

"I'm coming for you, Star!" Marco shouted, jumping up and stabing his sword into the left arm of the monster. Roaring I'm pain, it attempted to knock Marco off. The man used the handle of his sword as a grip, the other hand digging it's nails in for purchase. The monster raised the hand which held Star to its mouth. "NO!!!!" Marco sobbed, watching in terror, afraid he was about to watch his best friend be eaten. 

"Narwhal blast!!!" Marco heard the sweet voice of the princess; now, the demon's mouth was filled with porpoises. In it's distraction, the beast loosened its hold on Star, who wiggled out of it's grasp. 

"Way to go Star!!" Marco chanted. He then used his sword to scale the rest of the beast. 

Star put her fingers between her lips and whistled. Nachos, finally coming to, raced up towards the demon. Star jumped from the hand of the monster, landing unsteadily onto the dragon. 

Marco grinned and swung his sword with all his might. The neck of the demon was cleanly severed, the cranium falling to the ground like a heavy rock. The beheaded beast began to wobble, it's control center now detatched. Star guided Nachos over to Marco and the man jumped onto the dragon cycle just as the giant body collapsed, shaking the earth below. 

Star and Marco landed a few yards away. Marco jumped off, energized. "We did it! That's got to be the bounty we have been looking for!" The man picked up the blonde girl and, without warning, brought his lips to hers. 

Stars eyes opened wide. She was stunned to say the least. Marco pulled away, seemingly not realizing what he had done. "We are going to eat well for weeks!"

☆☆☆☆☆

More time passed, as it had before, and would after.

For Star, she had been here nearly a year. She had to admit, she did love it. Most days, it was just she and Marco, against the world. Then on other days, he was just her world. 

Her body had started to change. She had to admit to herself, she was starting to get older. He chest was growing and her hips were filling out. Men were looking at her in ways they wouldn't have before. They stared at her too long when she and Marco would stop to get a drink or when they would go shopping in the village.

"I haven't seen you here before." A strange man who reaked of liquor commented. He had cornered her in a bar. "Are you by yourself tonight, sweetie."

Star grimmiced, his breath reminding her of pest repellant. "I try not to stay in one place too long...and actually--"

"She's with me." Marco came up from behind her and wrapped his arm around her body, pulling her to his chest. "So you can kindly back the fuck off."

The man took a step back, retreating. "Hey, relax, I didn't know she was taken."

"Well, she is." Marco spat, pulling Star that much closer. Star blushed, her heart hammering in her chest. The stranger scowlled and walked away, dejected. Star had forgotten all about him within a minute.

Marco let her go. "Would you like another beer?"

☆☆☆☆☆

Most nights they slept outside. Even when it was cold, they would huddle together for warmth. But on certain occasions, when it was below freezing or raining, they might spring to stay in an inn. So, Star was surprised when Marco suggested they stay at an inn on the most beautiful day in weeks.

"An inn? Why, it's gorgeous." Star replied. Marco scratched his head, kicking some dirt around. Star cocked her brow, suspicious. 

"I just thought, maybe it would be nice for a change." Marco smiled. Star knew there was something fishy afoot, but she didn't question it. Sleeping in an actual bed did sound nice.

The inn was warm and comfortable, and the people inside were friendly. They ate a large meal in front of the fireplace and talked until the early morning hours. It was not much different from their normal nightly routine.

Soon they were the only people left in the common area. Star swallowed large gulps of her beer, not realizing how late it was.

Marco stood up abruptly, much to Star's surprise. "I forgot one thing." He said, his voice making Star shiver. That was happening too much lately. 

Marco reached behind himself and pulled a white box into his lap. It had a small pink string, which Marco pulled. The bow loosened and the box opened to reveal a simple pink cake, round and perfect. "Happy Birthday, Star."

Star blinked. "Birthday?" She paused. It was her birthday. She has forgotten her own birthday. 

"You're sixteen today. I wanted it to be special." Marco smiled, handing her the box. Star stared down at the cake. It was so amazing she wanted to cry. "They make them here. And then I thought, why not just stay the nig--"

This time, Star kissed him.

☆☆☆☆☆

"So...you're basically like, an adult I guess. Right?" Star asked one night. Marco was smoking some meat they had purchased at the market. He did not seem surprised by her question.

"I mean...yeah Star, I'm thirty-two." Marco laughed lightly. Star pulled her knees to her chest, somewhat embarrassed. In her mind, it was a legitimate question.

"I'm sorry. It's just...to me you're still 16." Star said quietly. "You have lived a whole life without me."

Marco stared at her, sitting back on his heels. He pulled the meat from the fire, setting it on a piece of parchment. "Living without you was no life for me." Marco breathed. "Everything I did was for you, Star. Everything."

Star could not look away from him, her flush spreading down her neck. "Did you...did you date anybody?" The princess looked away from him, ashamed by her own feelings. "I mean, you and Hekapoo seem really close, what about--"

A louder chortle erupted from Star's partner this time. The teenager perked up, somewhat annoyed by his amusement. Marco wiped his eyes, trying to settle himself down "Star, dating was the lasting thing on my mind. Sure, there were women, but dating...no. And Hekapoo is...a hard no."

There was a heavy silence between them before Star spoke again. "But there were...women? What does that mean?"

The fire crackled and there were no words spoken. Marco stoked his fire, as if to consider his answer. "Are you jealous...?" Marco asked finally, though his tone seemed unsure. 

Star's eyes widened before she relaxed, fingers toying with a pebble in the dirt. "No." She lied. "I'm just curious. I'm that age now...you know." Star peered at Marco, implications in her words. 

Marco swallowed, looking away, though he could still feel her eyes on him. "I'm sorry."

Star cocked her head to the side. "Why are you sorry, Marco?"

The man stood up, food in hand, and walked over to Star. He handed her a portion and sat beside her. "If it weren't for me you'd...well you would be on Mewni or Earth, doing what girls your age should be doing...dating, going out and...other stuff." Marco swallowed. 

Star leaned over, catching his gaze. "The only place I want to be is where you are."

Something shifted between them that day; their relationship would be forever changed.

☆☆☆☆☆☆

When it happened, she was the one who initiated it. They had just run for their lives from killer eagles and somehow made it out unscathed with a truck full of gold. They stopped at a nearby stream, catching their breath. 

Star looked over at Marco and he returned her gaze. Adrenaline coursing through their veins, they clung to eachother and kissed, both feeling so very alive.

They had been making a habit out of that these days. They had kissed more times than Star could count. Usually it was in the heat of the moment, and they were brief at best. In her mind, they almost felt platonic.

However, Star decided this time would be different. 

Marco tried to pull away, but she would not let him. To be fair, he did not fight that hard. And when she pressed at his lips with her tongue, he let her in without protest.

He was holding her now, hands in her hair. Star felt perfect in his arms, small and petite. She felt safe and protected; she felt like she was home. He kissed her with such passion she thought she may die right on the spot.

It was only when her hands started working on the belt holding his pants up that Marco finally broke their kiss. "Whoa, Star, hang on, what are you...?"

Star, feeling self-conscious, felt her cheeks heat up. "I just thought...maybe this was the right time?"

"Right time?" Marco questioned. "Right time for what?" 

Star was mortified. She stammered, unsure of how to verbalize her intentions. "Marco I...I want to have sex with you..." Star admitted, awkwardly. Marco felt his own face flush, letting go of her arms. 

"Oh no...oh god, Star...Star no..." Marco was not sure what to say, his words failing him. 

Star felt deep sadness transform into rage within her. "I don't understand, I thought..." Star wiped her eyes. "Am I not pretty enough for you or something?" 

Marco waved his hands frantically. "No no, god-- Star you're beautiful it's just...you're only seventeen!" The man exclaimed, covering his own face. Star covered her torso with her pale, slender arms. The blonde cast her eyes down in shame. 

"But...a lot of people lose their virginity at seventeen or even younger." Star blushed, turning to face the water. Marco ran his hand through his hair. He was shaken, to say the least. 

"Virg-- Star, yeah, you're right, but not all seventeen year olds lose their virginity to thirty-three year olds!" Marco looked conflicted. He felt stupid to have not seen this coming, and guilty for having secretly wanted it to happen. 

"What does that even matter? Marco, you're...my best friend." Star walked up to him, her eyes still downcast. She grabbed one of his hands. "Don't you...don't you want me?"

Marco's hand shook as she guided it up to her left breast. Marco took a shaking breath; it had been years since he had been with a woman and Star was definitely a woman now, as much as he hated to admit it. "Please," Star whispered softly. "I want it to be you."

Marco felt something inside him snap and give in. "I want you so fucking bad." The statement came out of him in a rush and he picked the shorter girl up and she wrapped her legs around him. 

He tore into her clothes right there. He so wanted her first time to be rose petals and wine; something fit for a princess. Instead, it was sweaty and dirty, right out in the open. 

With her pants hanging off one leg, and Marco's down at his knees, he slipped inside of her for the first time. She was hot like lava around him and better than anything he had ever felt. She was so tight around him he felt like he was dreaming. 

She opened up for him so perfectly, panting into his ear. Star scratched his back, toes curling in ecstasy. His name was the only word on her lips, and she chanted it light a mantra. 

He had her against a tree, kissing her neck. Then he bent her over and claimed her on the ground, hand stimulating her sensitive bundle of nerves. Later that night, he filled her up again by the fire, Star screaming his name into the sky. 

"I love you" he whispered into her ear that night, curled up together. "I've always loved you. I always will."

☆☆☆☆☆

When she got pregnant, they stopped travelling. They settled in a village near the coast, one they had worked with multiple times throughout the years. They were received well by the community, so Marco used his savings to buy a cottage for his family right by the ocean. 

Marco got a job working on a fishing boat, and Star started work at a bakery, making decidedly terribly confections (thay people ate anyway). 

"She is so beautiful, Star." Marco remarked, tears in his eyes. Star was smiling from ear to ear, stroking her baby's head. She plucked the small human from Marco's arms and cradled her, inhaling the scent from her head. 

"I've never felt like this before." Star whispered. Marco climbed in the bed with her, his arm wrapped around her small frame.

"What do you feel like, Star?" The man pressed a kiss to the side of her head. Star, looking at her child, spoke quietly. 

"I feel terrified." Star studied the features of her baby; she was still so young that Star had to admit she looked like every other baby she had ever seen. Yet, the princess loved her uniquely because she was theirs. "I'm afraid I'll mess this up. Everything is so perfect. I have the perfect partner. A beautiful daughter. But..." Star continued. "I'm so happy. And content. Having so much to lose, its..." Star looked up at Marco. "It's incredible."

Marco blinked, then he leaned in and kissed Star deeply, their lips sliding together like perfect puzzle pieces. 

"You're a mom now. Sounds pretty normal to me." Hekapoo added from the side of the room. Star and Marco broke the kiss, smiling at the godmother. 

☆☆☆☆☆

They got married quietly, only a few of their friends in attendance. Hekapoo joined them together with pleasure. 

During the ceremony their daughter Celestia wobbled down the isle. Marco held her as they exchanged vows, kissing each other while their daughter pulled at Star's hair. 

A year later they welcomed a son, Apollo, into their lives. It was again the happiest day of their existence, both knowing that with this addition, their family was complete.

Star taught them what magic she could, both children possessing strong powers she could only begin to tap into. Some days she would cry, knowing that they may never know their true potential without the proper training and guidance. On those days, they would go to the park. The children would play and Marco would remind Star of the wonderful life they had built for their offspring.

Most days Marco would come home with flowers, toys, and various gifts. Then in the evenings Marco would play music and then would dance around the fire and make nachos for dinner.

They told wonderful stories of a prince and a princess that fought against evil and stood for justice. Star would use her magic to make the shadows dance to help her tell her story; it mesmerized both children every time.

Later in the night as the family grew tired, Star would tease Marco and then would kiss, much to the disgust of their children. 

If you asked either Celestia or Apollo, they would both tell you they had the best childhood of anybody they knew.

☆☆☆☆☆

When Celestia was fifteen, and Apollo was thirteen, their parents sat them down to have a serious conversation. 

"There's something we need to tell you guys." Star started, turning to her husband. Marco was grey at the temples and had a view more wrinkles, but all and all he looked very much the same. 

"One day," Marco began. "We may have to go away." He sounded unsure of himself, as if he himself was not certain that was the correct thing to say

"Go away?" Celestia asked, eyebrow raised. "What to you mean?" The young girl questioned, tucking her blonde hair behind her ear; her little brother, who had dark hair and light eyes, was perched beside her, looking equally confused. 

"Uhhh...." Marco began, his own eyebrows furrowing together. "Well, we only have a temporary amount of time here. And then when that time is up, we have to go away." He added, vaguly.

"So you mean like...you're gonna die?" Apollo asked, scratching his head. "We already know that's a thing, you guys." 

Star looked worried. "No we...we aren't going to die. In fact, we might be able to come and visit you sometimes. But we won't be the same." The blonde woman held her husband's hand, hoping he would keep her grounded during this conversation.

"So...you're gonna haunt us???" Celestia gasped. Star and Marco paused and then they laughed in unison. Star reached over and ran her finger through Celestia's hair. 

"No we aren't going to haunt you. We are just..." Marco sighed. "We aren't actually from...this place. We are from a different world. And in that world, we are actually around your age."

Celestia reached out and placed her hand on her father's forehead, as if to check for a fever. "Dad are you feeling okay?"

Star pulled her hand away from Marco. "Honey, he is telling you the honest truth. That's...how it is."

Both children looked at eachother and then back at their parents. Star sighed. "I know it seems crazy but...when the time comes maybe you'll understand. Right now, we are your parents. Just trust us."

☆☆☆☆☆

Their daughter married a boy from the adjacent village. He had chased after her for years, and they approved of him. Marco cried at her wedding.

Their son worked on a ship like his father before he began an apprenticeship with the local blackship. When the owner passed away, Apollo took over his shop. His specialty was in handcrafted swords.

One day Star and Marco walked along the beach. Both had aged significantly, though to each other they still looked the same as the day they met.

Marco stopped their walk and looked out at the ocean; his silence was disconcerting to his wife. She stepped closer to him.

"What are you thinking about?" Star asked, squeezing his hand. Marco looked back at her, eyes shimmering.

"I was just thinking about...what a wonderful life we have had." The man leaned in and kissed his wife. Star smiled into the kiss and touched his rough cheek.

"Yes," she agreed. "It has been amazing."

Marco watched her face as a wave crashed behind them. Then, he knelt down, a cry of pain erupting from his mouth. Star gasped, crouching over him. "Marco?? Marco, what's wrong??"

Marco fell into the sand, grunting in agony. "I...don't...know..." His hand clutched his chest, fingers digging to the fabric of his shirt. Star felt her heart racing, terror coursing through her veins. Hands shaking, she clenched her fists. 

She knew what to do.

Star leaned down and kissed her husband's cheek, for fear it may be the last time she would see him alive. "Hold on for me. I'll be right back" 

Star took off back to their house. Her white dress flowing in the wipping wind, heels kicking up sand. She ran as fast as she could, oxygen burning in her lungs.

She made it to her house and scaled the stairs briskly. Star burst inside and sprinted to their bedroom. She scrambled under their bed and grabbed a small, dusty, wooden box. Placing it under her arm, she backtracked. 

When she got back onto the beach, she could see the small dot that was her husband. Sobbing, she wished her legs could run faster. As she got closer she could see he was no longer moving. 

She opened the box while she approached, pulling out a wand and a pair of scissors. Her legs carried her to her beloved and she quickly took hold of the scissors. With a few skillful movememts, she cut through time and space, opening a dimensional portal. Star looked down at Marco, patting his side. 

"C'mon honey, let's go, let's go..." Star chanted, grabbing his hand and slapping it. "C'mon Diaz, it's that time!"

Marco was still, almost peaceful. Star felt her eyes well with more tears. She crouched, grabbing onto him. All the muscles in her aged body screamed at her to stop, but she ignored them. Finally, Marco's body lifted from the sand.

Star pushed his body through the portal, shoving with all her might. First his face, then his torso, then each leg. When he disappeared into it, Star took a steadying breath. She looked back at their cottage on the beach. She thought about her children and her life in this world. She took a moment of silence for it all.

Then she plunged through.

☆☆☆☆☆

Marco's childhood bedroom looked almost surreal. Star felt her vision blur, blood rushing to her head. She stumbled before getting her footing. 

Looking down, she could see she was no longer herself; or rather, she was herself, but younger. 

Then she saw him.

Marco, the younger Marco, lay in a heap on the floor. Star fell to her knees, gathering him up into her lap. "Marco, honey, it's Star Shine, wake up, please!!" The girl begged, crying. She pulled him closer and curled over him, rocking him back and forth. "Wake up, wake up, wake up..." she chanted quietly.

Star leaned up, taking in Marco's face. It looked like he was sleeping. Star's tears were flowing, cascading down on Marco like rain. "I built my world around you Marco...I love you...please stay with me..." Star hung her head, shoulders shaking. She was sure of it. She was sure he was dead. She had been too slow. 

She had failed.

☆☆☆☆☆

"I mean...I kinda like you too..." 

Star shot her eyes up, looking towards Marco's face. His eyes were just barely open, but the smirk was strong on his face. Star pulled him forward into a strong embrace.

"I thought you were gone!!" Star cried into his shoulder. Marco hugged her back, smelling her hair. 

"You haven't had enough of me yet?" Marco joked. Star laughed through her sobs. 

They pulled away. Star studied his face, running her hand down his cheek. "You are so...young now."

Marco wiped her tears, smile still going strong. "So are you. That was the point...right?"

Star paused, considering the last 40 years. "I...suppose...." 

Marco took hold of both of her cheeks now and pulled the girl down, kissing her sweetly. It felt so familiar, but so different. Like deja vu.

"Marco, Star, it's time for dinner!!" A voice shouted from downstairs. Marco and Star both startled, parting from the kiss. 

"Its...mom..." Marco remarked, hardly believing it. Star nodded. 

"Yeah we are uh...back where we are supposed to be." Star rubbed her shoulder sheepishly. Both teens looked at eachother. The countless feelings, countless experiences that they shared were revisited in just that one look. 

Marco took hold of the box, plucking the scissors out decidedly. "Want to go again?" He asked quietly. 

Star felt her heart skip a beat. "Absolutely."

**Author's Note:**

> So I don't know. I'm not a scientist. I guess if Marco went back there he would be dead? In my mind if you were to go back to the OG dimension it would negate the aging process, but then season 3 sorts disproved that. I guess don't think too hard about it.


End file.
